Godzilla.jp
Godzilla.jp is an official website created by Toho. The site is a database of information on the ''Godzilla'' films all in Japanese. Features The site has five main features. They are all fully in Japanese, except for the Game, which is mostly in English. News http://godzilla.jp/news/ contains news on Godzilla-related stuff going on in Japan. Work Under http://godzilla.jp/work/ , information on all 28 Toho Godzilla films, including: *The film's Japanese title and tagline. *The film's Japanese release date. *The film's poster. *A synopsis for the film. *Major , vehicle and weapon appearances in the film, each of them being clearly indicated under each rare image with their name in Japanese katakana. This includes major stock footage appearances. The images are presented in slideshow form. *The cast and staff members of the film. The films are listed in chronological order. Interviews http://godzilla.jp/interview/ contains interviews. Goods http://godzilla.jp/goods/ contains newly released products related to Godzilla. Game Before January 27th, 2014, the Godzilla.jp site was a simple online game. However, it can still be accessed by going to http://godzilla.jp/special/ . It features a link to the Official Japanese Godzilla movie site, fixed at the bottom of the page. Description Japanese " " English "Godzilla ...... begins to move at last! Godzilla Toho official site ~ GODZILLA 1954-2014 60th ~" Gameplay Godzilla 60th is a sidescroller, much like the [[Godzilla: The Series (Gameboy)|Gameboy Godzilla: The Series game]] and Godzilla: The Series - Monster Wars. The player can move Godzilla with the right arrow key and unleash Godzilla's atomic breath with the "G" key. Mothra appears when the "M" key is pressed, King Ghidorah appears when the "K" key is pressed, and some jets appear when the "E" key is pressed, all of who let out a roar when summoned, except for the jets. Godzilla can destroy buildings and eventually comes back to the same spot where the game began. There is no points system or any enemies to fight as of January 1, 2014. Characters *Godzilla *Mothra *King Ghidorah *F-15J Jets Gallery Godzilla 60th.png Godzilla_60th_Anniversary_Logo.png Godzilla-special-button.png|Special Button hidden on the bottom right corner of Godzilla.jp's main page Godzilla.jp_Background.jpg Godzilla 60th Anniversary Landed In Tokyo 1.jpg|Godzilla 60th landed in Tokyo Godzilla 60th Anniversary Landed In Tokyo 2.jpg|Godzilla 60th landed in Tokyo Bg_article_interview.jpg Game Godzilla_60th_Website_Instructions.png|Instructions Godzilla_60th_Website_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla Godzilla_60th_Website_-_King_Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah Godzilla_60th_Website_-_Mothra.png|Mothra Godzilla_60th_Website_-_EDF_Jets.png|F-15J Jets Godzilla_60th_Website_-_Godzilla_Atomic_Breath.gif|Godzilla breathing atomic breath Godzilla_60th_Website.png View_Background_Image.png Godzilla_60th_Website_-_2014_Coming_Soon.png|Before the update Bnr_godzilla.jpg|After the update Godzilla_60th_Website_-_Pattern.png Godzilla_60th_Website_-_Secret_Gojira_In_Code.png|Secret ゴジラ in the site's source code Trivia *In the site's game, when "View Image" is used when right-clicking the part of the screen above 2014 website logo, the screen is rendered as just one image. *In the site's source code, a secret message is hidden. It includes the secret codes, G, K, M, and E, along with the words "GODZILLA60TH-SECRET-KEYBINDINGS:" repeated several times in the shape of Godzilla's Japanese name, ゴジラ . *On the site's page for Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah's Japanese name is misspelled as "Mega-King Ghidorah" .Godzilla.jp - Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah External links *Godzilla.jp - Main Site *Godzilla.jp - News *Godzilla.jp - Work *Godzilla.jp - Interview *Godzilla.jp - Goods *Godzilla.jp - Special References Category:Websites Category:Toho Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Games Category:Internet games Category:Godzilla (2014 film)